


Don't Forget

by wanderlust (emiliathegreat)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/wanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Luke is beyond perfect, then things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, have tissues at the ready.

So many things stuck in your mind.

 

You remembered the first time you met. It was a bleak fall morning and you were sent out by your friends on an 8AM Starbucks run. It was a little early for your tastes, but you managed to look as decent as possible. Carrying the drinks out carefully, you’d barely made it out the door before you slammed into someone. Him. You were apologizing left and right, and he was too, picking up the busted open cups. “I’ll pay for this, I’m so sorry.” He said finally, dashing back into the store. You had just finished picking up the empty cups and throwing them away when the boy came back out with the same drinks he’d caused you to spill. “I’m Luke.” He said, handing you the cups. You introduce yourself as well.

“I feel like I should pay you back, it’s my fault that I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You said nervously.

“You could make it up to me on a date?” He asked, and you looked up at him, blushing.

“I don’t know you, Luke. You could be a serial killer.” You said, and he laughed nervously.

“Then I guess it’s up to you to find out then.” He said, pulling a sharpie out of his pocket. He scribbles his number down on an unused napkin and handed it to you. “See you soon?”

You nodded and thanked him again before parting ways, eager to share this story with your friends.

 

You remember your first date. It was nothing too fancy, first a trip to Five Guys for a bag full of fries, next to a nearby park where you sat on a bench and talked.

You learned about him, about who he was, and you started to really like this guy. You laughed over dumb jokes and attempts of conversation as the sun set.

After nervous laughter had died away and you sat in the car in front of your place, a silence was left, and you unbuckled your seat belt.

“Thank you for taking me out, Luke.” You said, as you placed your hand on the handle of the car door. He mumbled something and you looked back at him. “What?”

“I want to see you again.” He said, blushing.

“I want to see you again too.” You replied with a kind smile. “Text me in the morning?”

He nods. You get out of the car, but wheel around when you hear your name being called. “Be my girlfriend?” he called out of the rolled down window.

“Of course!”  You called back, and he grins like an idiot. Butterflies clouded in your stomach as you closed the door behind you, now inside. He was _perfect,_ and you only hoped that he felt the same.

 

Your first kiss was something to be remembered. It was the first show that you had been able to fly out and see, in New York City. Everything went better than planned and they completely rocked it. He was pumped up, adrenaline racing, so when they all ran offstage, he made a beeline to the first thing he saw, which was you. You were barely able to congratulate him before he picked you up and pressed his lips to yours.

It was awkwardly rough, his teeth knocking into yours and he kind of made you bit your own lip. He pulled away, breathless. You could pinpoint the moment that he realized what he had just done by looking into his eyes and he apologized, putting you down. You laughed and shook your head, putting your hands on his face and pull him down to reattach your lips again, more confidently.

 

Your _first time_ together wasn’t until you had been dating for several months. You’d talked about it a bit beforehand, but it never got serious until you’d spent a lazy day together, cuddling on the couch. You were kissing lazily, giggling when your noses brushed together. Soon, he began to get more insisting, desperate, you could feel it in the force that he was kissing you with.

“Is this too much?” He asked. You shook your head no. “Okay,”

He kissed you once more before he led you into the bedroom. He’d handled you as if you were made of glass, like if he was too rough you, you would break. He was gentle and loving, and the whole thing wasn’t very loud or painful, though you’d share a laugh when things would get slightly awkward. It was afterward that you would share your first “I love you.”

 

He proposed to you on a sunny day in his home of Sydney, Australia. He’d taken you to Bondi Bay, where he had walked along the shoreline with you against the sunset. It was your favorite place to go with him, and he knew that, so he deemed it the perfect place to pop the question. You said yes, with tears sparkling in your eyes.

The wedding was something to be dreamed of. It was perfect. .It was on that day that everything seemed better, your dress whiter, the sky a brighter shade of blue. Everyone was there, your friends, your family, even some of your heroes.

Luke was in tears when he saw you walking down the aisle, and you weren’t doing much better. He was the love of your life, and you were ready to spend every second with him.

 That’s when everything changed.

 

~

 

You had just celebrated your first anniversary, and you were thinking about having kids. Everything seemed normal until one late night; you had to drive Luke to the ER for extreme headaches and nausea.

After staying a day at the hospital for various tests, with very little sleep and nerves on edge, tests revealed the worst.

A brain tumor.

Treatments were discussed and appointments were scheduled, but there was one thing that doctors couldn’t deny. Things weren’t looking up for him, discovering an ailment like this at such a late stage.

They gave him 6 months.

It was the first time that you’d seen him cry. This was the first time that you’d seen him so vulnerable, broken down. He was so overwhelmed, his entire life put on a timer, and he’d tried to push you away, keep from hurting you, but you loved him. You loved him endlessly, no matter what stood in the way.

There was two months of fighting that followed. He’d break down often, reduced to nothing but late night panic attacks, but you stayed by his side through everything. You spent time traveling the world with the band, watching him do what he loved as he tried to make the most out of a bad situation.

 

Now, it was 18 months after the original diagnosis. A year and a half. The unexpected time was more than you could ever have asked for. You had welcomed a baby girl 6 months previously, and you were the happiest parents in the world. But you could see how heartbroken Luke felt knowing that he wouldn’t be able to be there for his daughter, his pride and joy.

The last two months passed slowly. Treatments were declining in effectiveness. He had multiple operations done to try and stall the growth of the tumor, but it was no use.

A doctor pulled you aside one day. He explained that scans only revealed that it was going to get worse. There was one more thing that they could do: one more operation. It was a Hail Mary, with less than a 20% success rate.

They told Luke, and he agreed to go ahead with it, though you could see in his eyes that he’d lost hope. It was killing you, seeing him like this. He was sickly pale and thin. His head was shaven, and a jagged scar ran from the top of his head to the base of the back of his skull. He didn’t talk much anymore, even to his bandmates, and he fell into a deep depression.

The day of the surgery, you sat at his bedside. Your hands were held gently in his, and tears were rolling down his face. You were crying too. “If I don’t make it…” He says, and you shake your head.

“Don’t say that, please don’t say that.” You pleaded. But you know the chances just as well as he does.

“Hear me out.” His voice was shaking. “If I don’t make it, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, and I will never stop. Tell the boys that I love them too. And tell our baby girl that I’m sorry that she had to grow up without me.”

The doctors came into the room and stood in the doorway, giving a nod to you. It was time to take him into the OR. You choked out a sob. “Luke…”

He presses his cracked lips to yours, then your hands. “Don’t forget me.” He whispers.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” You reply. “I love you, Luke Hemmings.”

They take him away.

 

That was the day you lost him.


End file.
